guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heal as One
is someone know where to find it? Heal as One I found it on Salke Fur Friend in Melandru's Hope Healing It's gain health again - does scourge healing affect this? Skuld 18:30, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :That could be interesting. IF it does, then I'd suppose that it would hit the caster twice, once for you, once for your pet. --I am bobo Clarification Needed ANet should either be more clear or change the skill's functionality: as it reads, a dead pet IS below 75% health and should therefore heal you when you use this skill. However, this doesn't seem to be the case. Defile Flesh, Deep Wound... Don't appear to affect this. It would seem that "You both gain 121 health." is different from "You are both healed for 121 health." Was just soloing the bonus for Borlis Pass and got Defile Flesh on me, but Heal As One still healed for the full amount. Res your pet So excited. It's like an upgraded version of comfort animal now. Now I can save a slot if I bring this (kinda). :I'm with you. I've been waiting for this! I don't need Troll Unguent or Comfort Animal anymore (though the pet could die faster than the skill recharges but hey... I'll take it still) and I can eliminate those ranks in Wilderness Survival and put them elsewhere. So happy. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:56, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Still no reason to use this over ferocious or enraged — Skuld 08:08, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Sure there is. Now you take 2 skills (Charm and HaH) and you have a pet, pet res, pet heal, and self heal. That now leaves all the other slots (and attribute points) for other uses if you don't want to bring more pet skills. Before a minimum Charm, Comfort, and Troll Unguent. It saves space and dual purpose. This allows other second professions to be utilized as well. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:17, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm not wasting an elite slot on a pet res/heal. Ferocious strike alloows you to spam bow and hammer attacks, enraged is a tonne of dmg. What have you got without those? an unspectacular mascot — Skuld 08:23, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::Enraged & Ferocious can do dmg. Nothing more. Fueling enraged takes a sh*tload of slots, that's why i only use it in PvE. In PvP, i always prefered Heal as One with some pet skills, that can actually do sth. better than plain dmg. maiming, distracting, call of haste, e.g. :::Heal as One is a fast and effective self-heal, too. By carrying it, I can do away with a slow self-heal (Troll Unguent) and a pet heal/res (Comfort Animal), thus gaining more options in my build. It heals more points than Comfort Animal, and reses my pet with more hit points than Comfort, up to BM 12. — ChaoticCoyote 08:29, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Exactly my point. By them adding a res to this skill it makes a Beastmaster much more versatile as well as benefit from having a pet. If you want single target damage with lots of BM skills on your bar then EL is better and FS works for damage with energy back but if you want a pet with minimal skills/attributes and the option to heal yourself and res your pet included this should work out just fine. Hated it before but I like it now. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I agree - I liked running the standard "Thumper" build in AB, but its survivability was poor w/ Troll or Heal Sig as self-heals (Getting into a group w/ a competent Monk is rather hit-or-miss). I tried Heal as One before, but I felt its recharge was slightly too long and it was useless with your pet dead. After the buff, however, I'll be using it a lot more. 24.11.175.161 15:37, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Excellent Buff, Example Build I've used Heal as One in my standard R/any Partner in Heresy build for months. With the Nightfall buff, I now take Call of Protection as well. Soloing through the more dangerous parts of Echovald, Fluffy the Wonder Lizard was almost unkillable, and together we laid down some very nice degen and damage without using an Elite attack. Too many beastmasters are fixated on Enraged Lunge. — ChaoticCoyote 08:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Not anymore, now that Rampage as One is here, but, honestly, I'd like to simply depend on a monk to heal me. And if you mean it for pressure, Rampage as One + Predatory Bond heals a lot on 10 seconds as well. around 7.5 hits with IAS, right? so that's more than Heal as One, but could miss etc, but no activation, and not an elite. It's buffed, I agree, but still not good enough. --203.218.56.93 03:37, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::I can't be healed by a monk when going solo. ;) Also, any good player will take some sort of self-heal, even if they have monks in their group. A monk is only one person, and assuming they can care for the entire health of seven or more (in this case, including my pet) is simply rude and unrealistic. In long combats, monks often "run dry". If I take a solid self-heal, I help the entire group by reducing pressure on the monks. -- 24.96.113.5 09:27, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::There are usually 2 monks and one support (either through BiP,Heal Party/Extinguish, or Wards) to provide defense for a group of eight. ONE monk? You must be kidding me. 8 players with offense and also healing is far less effective than 4 dedicated offenses, 2 utilities, and 2 healers. --09:49, 21 November 2006 (CST)